A Wolf In Geek's Clothing
by renataxluz
Summary: "I'm tired of always being left behind when you talk about… nerdy things."


The apartment door creaked open and Simon walked in, dropping his keys on the kitchen counter and scratching his head. It took him a moment to look up and realize what was going on. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out – not that I could blame him.

"Hi Simon" said Maia without looking away from the TV screen. She kept pushing a button on the controller she was holding repeatedly.

"Maia" Simon said; when he saw me, he smiled. "Iz, what are you doing here?"

"Maia is teaching me how to play videogames" I nodded at the tv. "I'm tired of always being left behind when you talk about…_ nerdy_ things."

Maia and Simon exchanged a _nerdy _look.

"She is not good at it" Maia paused her game "we tried Mario Kart and _she drove straight to the lake!_"

"_I told you I've never played this damn game before!"_

Simon grinned. Oh yes, the dumb – _and_ sexy – girl and the geek arguing over videogames. It must have been nice to him.

"I'll help you."

Without a word, Maia handed Simon the controller and stood up, taking her jacket and leaving us alone. _The girl's got attitude_, I thought. Simon watched her go, his face confused.

"Do you know where she's going?""

"Going to see Luke, I believe."

Simon seemed to think about it, but then he shrugged and sat next to me, his arms behind his head.

"Alright, show me what you can do."

I pressed play and the game went back to life, the other characters moving all around me. I had chosen the princess with the pink dress – Princess Pear, Maia told me – because… well, she wears a pink dress. And she's a princess, _duh_.

Accidentally, I pressed the turbo button, making me skid across the trail and slip over a banana. That didn't make much difference; I was in the last place anyway.

"Son of a b-"

"Isabelle, you definitely can't play Mario Kart" Simon interrupted me. I glared at him.

"_Oh, really_?"

"Really. You should try on my DS."

"What's a DS?"

Simon reached inside his pocket and took out a rectangular advice. He opened it, revealing small screens on both sides of the DS.

"It's like a portable videogame. You can play the same games with it."

I took the odd advice in my hands, examining it in several ways. Simon watched me through dark and alert eyes, the right corner of his lips quirked up in a crooked smile.

"But it's so small."

He shrugged.

"You can take it anywhere."

He took another thing out of his pocket, balancing it on his knee.

"And what is it?" I asked, reaching around him.

"It's an Ipod. Seriously, you don't know what an Ipod is? Ipods are like CD players, but one thousand times better. Wait, do you know what a CD player is?" Simon asked with a grin, handing me one of his earbuds – at least I know what are those.

I rolled my eyes, but took it anyway.

"I'm not stupid, Simon."

A rock song I didn't know was playing, the heavy guitar sound almost making me deaf, but the band was good, like Simon's band… But better.

"They're not bad" I shrugged.

"Perhaps I can take you to see them one day."

Simon leaned back, our shoulders brushing, my face inches away from him. I was comfortable like that, us, in silence, without anything or anyone bothering us. For a moment, we could be ourselves, Simon and Isabelle, just two teenagers playing videogames and having fun. I never thought I could have a moment like this; but I also never thought I would ever meet someone like Simon. It is amazing how your week can change in a matter of weeks.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I elbowed him.

"Restart the game, then."

"Why restart? Perhaps I still have a chan-"

"Isabelle, Toad won the first place, Browser won the second and Mario won the third. You don't have any chances anymore.

I scowled at the tv screen.

"Fine."

Simon selected the option for two players and again, I chose Princess Pear while Simon chose the green dinosaur, Yoshi I think. I don't know, guys like dinosaurs.

Now, I was doing good; Simon was a good teacher, I couldn't complain. Of course, he was in the first place. Simon was so concentrated, he wouldn't blink or breathe – not that he necessarily needed to breathe – but even after having confronted so many of them.

From the corner of my eye, I risked a look at him. His bright eyes were glued on the tv, his lips drawn back in a smile. I had already seen that face, Simon always wore it when he was feeling happy about something. And if he was happy, I was happy. Sometimes I wish I was more like him, I wish I could be just as brave as he was. If Jace was here, I think he would make a sarcastic comment on how I was finally growing up and being selfless. For at least once, I think.

Simon blinked, moving his gaze toward me.

"You know, it's creepy when you stare at me like that."

I waved a hand at him.

"I've done worse things than that."

When Simon gaped at me, I smiled mischievously.

Simon also tried to play other games with me. _Tried_. It was a total disaster. But on the bright side, I finally understood why geeks loved videogames so much – no, I was not becoming a nerd. Simon had so many good games, involving monsters, violence and blood; I couldn't choose a favorite. Simon thought my reaction – mostly, screams when I couldn't kill a monster fast enough – hilarious.

"You look like a geek in their natural habitat" he joked, watching me play. I was caught off guard when a zombie appeared on the screen and I killed it as fast as I could, whilst a scream escaped my lips.

"Yes, you are! Look at you."

Pausing the game, I did as I was told. Okay. I was wearing one of Simon's hoodies and jeans, not the tight, short dresses I was used to. I had pulled my hair into a bun, trying to keep it out of my eyes when Simon tried to explain how to play Dead Island. Unconsciously, I put a dark lock behind my ear.

"Wow, I do look like a geek." I smirked, then "I must look so hot to you."

Simon shook his head.

"Get over yourself, Iz."

"What, I don't look hot to you?" I pushed him farther. Simon didn't answer, but his hand grabbed the controller harder.

"Yes I do! You're not even trying to deny it!"

"Isabelle, I-"

"Shut up, Simon" I grinned, crawling closer to him. He didn't take his eyes off the tv. "Look at me."

When he finally – and reluctantly – did, I bent forward and pressed my lips against his. He lifted his hand and slid it behind my neck, his thumb brushing my collarbone.

"Now" I whispered against his lips "let me kill some zombies."

I took the controller from him, grinning when Simon complained about it.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ FIRST OF ALL:::::::: I KNOW IT'S PRINCESS PEACH. BUT I COULDN'T MISS A CHANCE TO JOKE ABOUT IT (believe me, it's hard to mistake one of Mario Kart's characters when you've grown up with a geek brother). I was so inspired to write another cute one-shot but in the end it wasn't the way I expected. And right now, while I send this to , I'm also watching The Host premiere on their facebook page an stop fangirling, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes or (still) misspell any words. You know, it's _The Host_. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think! _

_**ps2:**__ I have a tumblr,which is a hipster/fandom/band (whoa, the three sides of tumblr in one) blog and I reblog tons of stuff, but especially The Maine and TMI stuff. If you're interested, send me a message and I'll send you my link (I follow back!)_


End file.
